Junkion history
thumb|[[Junkions]] The Junkions are a somewhat mysterious, insular band of Transformers, recently allied with the Autobots. Known History thumb|left|Cybertron :The Junkions are thought to be refugees of the Cybertronian war, or possibly escaped salvage/construction bots from the time of the Quintesson occupation. Most evidence points towards the latter, since they are very impressionable, and love to collect garbage and build things from it. :Their impressionable nature led to a total restructuring of their society after discovering their homeworld, Junk, was receiving trasmissions from a planet a number of lightyears away. These transmissions were actually signals from Earthern television stations that were bleeding off into space. :Junkions love television even more than humans do, and spend almost all their time watching TV, memorizing it, and mimicing their favorite shows and commericals. This actually makes Junkions very difficult to understand, as most of them have taken to speaking in a jumbled string of media quotes and pop-culture references. :The Junkions eventually used their considerable technical skill to build a spaceship from the scrap that composes their home planet and since then visit Earth regularly for religious and entertainment purposes. :Although they lean towards the cause of the Autobots, the Junkion leader, Wreck-Gar, is doing his best to keep the Junkions out of the Cybertronian civil war. However, when humans lives or media are threatened the Junkions have been known to come to the rescue in a display of heroic violence that isn't suitable for younger viewers. :Junkions also possess the unique ability to patch themselves back together with whatever they happen to find laying around. Minor injuries and battle damage are patched up in a few seconds with anything from duct tape to old toaster-ovens. This leads to most Junkions living up to their name, having a rough, 'junky' appearance. True History The Junkions are descendants of a group of Autobots, Decepticons, and independents that fled Cybertron millions of years ago during the Cybertron Civil War. Discovering the shell of a broken-apart world that had been used as a dumping ground by other races for millennia, the proto-Junkions settled down, figuring no one would fight for the literal wasteland. At first the refugees were at peace, joining together their small fleet of ships to form a new surface for the junk world, and using their significant engineering skills to repair a lot of the discarded technology for future trade. They began to view the new “Planet” of Junk as their new home, and began defending it from outside incursion with the tenacity of junkyard dogs. However, as their new civilization developed, old grudges and prejudices started to emerge. Former Autobots and Decepticons disagreed with how the small world should be run, and ancient battle lines began to be re-formed. Desperate to avoid another outbreak of hostilities, the ruling council of Junkion decided to take an extreme measure – a community-wide memory wipe. Deciding the vestiges of Cybertron culture was to blame for the renewed hostilities, the Junkion supreme programmers worked in secret to develop a computer virus that would wipe out all memory of Cybertron, the Autobots, the Decepticons, and the war. Junkions would be given a clean state, whether they wanted it or not. The ruse was successful, and the racial memories of the Junkions were wiped with the exception of a chosen few council members who were tasked with keeping the Junkions out of the Cybertronian War should contact ever be reestablished with their former home world. Eventually most of those council members died out, leaving ever fewer with the secret of the Junkions’ origins. The Junkions continued to exist, but without any culture or history. When the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals from Earth, twenty light-years away, they latched onto them, hungrily absorbing Earth culture like a dry sponge, filling the gap left by the Junkion Elders’ virus. Eventually some Junkions decided to set out to find the source of these wonderful images from the sky… MUX History In 2007, Benin-Jeri revealed himself to be a former Autobot, and pledged to Optimus Prime that he would help mend Autobot-Junkion relations. Shattered Glass ::Main article: Junkion history (SG) Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: An experimental creature fashioned from trash, Wreck-Gar is leader of the Junkions. He was designed to be able to remake dead Transformers in his image and control them, but when he demonstrated the ability to do so also with living Transformers, he was quickly seen as a threat to everyone. After Wreck-Gar began gathering a following of both the willing and the unwilling, both the Autobots and Decepticons made sure he was locked away forever on Paradron. When Wreck-Gar and his lieutenants were imprisoned on Paradron, the rest of his followers brain-wiped and dumped on the Planet of Junk. The Junkions eventually rose up and slew their captors, taking their ships to spread out and ravage the galaxy. The Junkions became a roving bunch of cannibals feared throughout the universe. MUX History: Years later, when Ultra Magnus was freed from Paradron's prisons by Wheeljack and Tracks, Wreck-Gar was offered freedom as well and a place in his army. When Ultra Magnus was captured by Ahr-Vee, Wreck-Gar contacted the space Junkion and told him of Magnus's assistance in rescuing him from prison. The Junkions were impressed by Ultra Magnus's cruelty and ferocity in battle, and so instead of eating him, Wreck-Gar let Magnus take a legion of his finest Junks to invade first Cybertron and then Earth. Maybe then they will eat him. Magnus discovered that the Terminus Blade was being held in the Temple of Knowledge, and hatched a plan to destroy Cybertron. After sending a warning to Jetfire to tell Optimus that Cybertron was about to be destroyed, Magnus teleported into the temple with the use of one of Wheeljack's Stellar spanners. , SG-Magnus will finally prove FIRRIB.]] Tracks was dispatched to stop Blaster, and was able to drive Blaster back and burn out one of his optics. Wreck-Gar focused on acquiring the Terminus Blade from Dust Devil, and brought back several Autobots from the dead to use as his minions. Wreck-Gar and his Junkions, however, were kept at bay by Firestar's fire. Magnus attempted to use a doomsday device to destroy Cybertron, but before Wheeljack was able to complete the device Dust Devil preemptively activated it with the Terminus Blade. Magnus attempted to escape with the Terminus Blade before the doomsday device detonated, but Trailbreaker tossed it through the Wheeljack's portal before it closed. It is unknown if Magnus and his troops survived the detonation. Category:Canon Category:History Category:Junkions Category:News Category:Shattered Glass